


lost in a hazy dream

by onigirikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Smut, just a tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigirikita/pseuds/onigirikita
Summary: As he walked up the stairs, Atsumu imagined himself sliding under the duvet, arms circling around Kita’s waist to pull him flush against him; something that he’d been longing to do, tofeel, for these past months. He’d do it gently, carefully so that he wouldn’t interrupt his lover’s sleep, knowing full well that Kita still needed to wake up early to maintain his farm, despite it being the weekend.But what awaited him wasfarfrom what he’d envisioned.“Fuck.” Atsumu gasped, carrying the weight of his excitement and longing out in a single breath.Atsumu came home after his last game of the season, and upon witnessing Kita's sleeping figure, he remembers their last talk about trying out a new kink.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 316





	lost in a hazy dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonkim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonkim/gifts).



> Aaaand I'm back in business! It honestly feel good to be writing again, and writing this particular piece was thrilling and frustrating (in a good way!) for me. **Please read the tags** before proceeding further into the story, and I will state the possible triggers below:
> 
>  **Trigger Warning** : Cursing and Consensual Somnophilia. Please let me know if I miss any!
> 
> A **commission** fanfic for @barututut. Thank you for commissioning me and being patient with the super long process, Rere<3 I hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much as I did writing it :')
> 
> Special thanks to my friends, rai (for reminding me to take rests and reassuring me when I'm disappointed in my own writing) and dos (for helping me build up horny energy to do this fgkhfsdfg). _Mwah_.

The simple act of sliding a spare key into the familiar door– a small fox charm dangling from it, trusted into his open palm so many years ago –felt blissful for Atsumu. _Relieving_ , even. It felt like coming back to a place that only existed in his mind through all these months of prolonged distance, the good memories about it nestled in between the walls and furniture to give him a chance to reminisce during his parting.

And here Atsumu was: three months after his last visit, standing on the _genkan_ of Kita’s home, his volleyball shoes toed off and placed next to worn rubber boots. A plain sight like that was enough to make Atsumu’s heart tremble, for the monthslong of yearning that he had to endure suddenly crashed onto him like cold water, urging him to take a step forward to seek warmth. For _Shinsuke_.

As he walked up the stairs, Atsumu imagined himself sliding under the duvet, arms circling around Kita’s waist to pull him flush against him; something that he’d been longing to do, to _feel_ , for these past months. He’d do it gently, carefully so that he wouldn’t interrupt his lover’s sleep, knowing full well that Kita still needed to wake up early to maintain his farm, despite it being the weekend.

But what awaited him was _far_ from what he’d envisioned.

“ _Fuck_.” Atsumu gasped, carrying the weight of his excitement and longing out in a single breath. 

Kita was there, laying on his stomach and deep in sleep. What Atsumu first noticed was how he was sleeping _naked_ , a sight that he rarely witnessed in their years of relationship. The duvet pooled around his thighs, leaving nothing to cover the stretch of his smooth back as they glowed mutedly under the yellow night lamp. Broad muscles of his back were just as strong as Atsumu remembered them to be, rippling ever so slightly with every rise and fall of Kita’s steady breath. Atsumu’s honey eyes drifted lower and lower, and they were blown wide in awe as he took in Kita’s ass, plump and perky and out in the open, only for _him_ to touch and feel. His hands, once cold and itchy from the exposure of the winter air upon his sensitive skin, were now twitching, _urging_ him to cup those supple globes.

But before Atsumu’s hands could grasp onto them, Kita’s voice trickled into his mind, clear and sharp, cutting through the fog of lust that overtook him.

_“Ya know, I’ve been thinkin’, ‘Tsumu,” Kita started, calm and collected during their call, “What do ya think of consensual somnophilia?”_

__

_Atsumu’s instant reaction was to splutter, hiding his coughs and pink cheeks with his free hand. The other players of MSBY Black Jackals glanced at him in worry, and Atsumu immediately waved them off. He slipped out of the changing room into the empty hallway of the stadium, still wearing his sweaty jersey from their last game, the euphoria of victory coursing within along with the hint of desire, “Y-Ya mean that kink where ya have sex when one of the partners is asleep?” Atsumu asked, forcing his voice down to a whisper._

__

_Kita hummed. “Yeah, that,” He casually confirmed, “We rarely meet these days, and there’s so little time for us to have sex when it’s clearly a necessity for us both. I thought that, if one of us were to ever need some relief, it’ll be okay for us to use the other when they’re asleep? That is, if we both agree that we want this.”_

__

_Atsumu’s dick jolted in interest as he visualized himself sinking into Kita’s tight, wet heat, only making the lightest movements to not jolt him awake. It’s terrifying, Atsumu couldn't help but think, how Kita could awaken parts of him that he never knew he had; kinks he never knew he’d dig. “Well, that’s not really the weirdest kink that we’ve tried, is it?” Atsumu asked, and he heard Kita chuckle from the other end, “Are ya down to try this, Shin? ‘Cause I’m afraid you’ve just added a new one to my list of kinks.”_

__

_There was a beat of silence from Kita’s end, and from the years that Atsumu spent to know him, the stillness would mean that a smile was forming on his lips. “Yes,” Kita replied, just as needy and breathless as Atsumu was._

__

The talk had happened last night, fresh from Atsumu’s last game of the year. Now, Atsumu came home to be welcomed with this delectable view of his boyfriend, his exposed skin teasing him to take a bite; to roam his hands and feel the ridge of his muscles under his fingertips, to sink his palms into the curve of his butt, squeeze them until he left marks on the blank canvas.

__

Atsumu knew that Kita wasn’t one to change his decision easily; every choice that slipped from his lips was a product of thorough rumination, and he never once backed out from any of them. He also knew that Kita was purposeful in his every action, and that sleeping naked wasn’t just a mere coincidence when the man disliked doing so on any normal occasion.

__

It was like he’s telling Atsumu that this is the right moment for them to do it. _I trust ya, ‘Tsumu, and I want to try this out with you_ , the memory from their last call returned into Atsumu’s mind, Kita’s sultry voice invading his thought process, _I want ya to have yer way with me. Use me as ya please_.

__

And, _well_ , there was really no use for Atsumu to hold back when he lost the battle of resistance from the very start.

__

Atsumu stripped his clothes off with every step that he took towards the bed, skin prickling hot from the slow-building lust that settled within. He grabbed the lube and condom before he crawled closer towards Kita, who stayed otherwise asleep when the bed sunk from his weight.

__

“God, _Shin_ , look at what yer doin’ to me,” Atsumu started, his voice hushed yet rough, “Yer controllin’ my every move, ya know that? Yer pulling me in so easily like a magnet, and it gets harder and harder for me to resist when ya look like _this_.” His hands gripped onto Kita’s ass, fingers kneading the firm muscles until he could see his pretty, pink hole fluttering back at him. The sensation pushed a delicate whimper from Kita’s lips, and Atsumu leaned down to claim the sound in a chaste kiss, growing more heated with every press of their lips. 

__

When Atsumu pulled away from their kiss, a gossamer of saliva was the last thing that connected them both before it disappeared. He’s delighted to witness the pink flush that gradually grew on Kita’s cheeks as well as the way his lips had become a rosy, red color from their bruising kiss; a proof that his boyfriend was still reactive, still _sensitive_ from his touches. Knowing that only he could turn Kita into a mess this fast stroked his ego more than would Atsumu admit.

__

Atsumu’s hands carefully took hold of Kita’s limp body, flipping him over so that he’s laying on his back, giving him access to his nipples and dick, which was starting to grow in half-interest as precum gathered at the head.

__

“I’m goin’ to make ya feel good, Shin,” Atsumu promised, one hand darting up to tweak at one of Kita’s nipples, reveling in the way that his sleeping lover jolted at the stimulation, arching forward to chase the feeling. He could hear the pattern of Kita’s steady breathing turn irregular as he continued his ministration, teasing the buds with enough force to make him whimper, but soft enough to not rouse him awake. “Yer gonna have the best dream of yer life, yet ya won’t even know what’s goin’ on _here_.”

__

“ _Hng_ ,” Kita could only whimper at his burning touches, head lolled weakly to his left, grey hair with black tips splayed aside as he continued to gasp into his shoulder. The column of his neck was now bared wide, free for Atsumu to claim.

__

Atsumu’s hand slid down to take Kita’s cock, stroking them in his palm to feel them swell whilst he peppered soft kisses on his neck. The wet sob that he got shot straight into Atsumu’s dick, the warmth inside of him now unraveling into a dangerously sharp and feral feeling to consume Kita whole; to break him, to _use him_ like how his boyfriend wanted him to.

__

He finally pulled away when Kita showed signs that he’s about to wake up from his sleep, the small thrusts from his hips growing frantic by the second, his moans increasing in volume. _That ain’t good_ , he thought, letting his boyfriend rest as he drizzled lube over his fingers, _don’t want this to be over too soon_. He waited for them to warm up whilst positioning Kita’s lower body, using one hand to nudge a pillow under his hips and pulling his left leg to rest on his right shoulder after. The crack of his ass was visible from this angle, and Atsumu let the excess lube dribble right onto his hole, watching it quiver at the contact.

__

“Get ready, Shin,” Atsumu said, getting no response as he pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscles. 

__

“ _Aaah_!” Kita immediately moaned, body jerking at the penetration, his already calm breathing ruined with every drag of Atsumu’s finger. He added a second finger not long after, deliberately curling the pad of his fingers to hit the sweet spot that he’d memorized so well, eyes never drifting away from Kita’s flushed face to drink the flittering pleasure in them. 

__

Atsumu stayed on his knees to prepare Kita even further, pumping the third finger, thrusting them lightly to land delicate brushes against his prostate, arousing his boyfriend even further; dangling him between the delicious edge of consciousness and unconsciousness, unsettling his body even more. All that Kita could do was release moans after moans as his body twisted along Atsumu’s touches, his clouded mind trying to comprehend this conflicting, yet satisfying feeling; body arching to meet Atsumu’s fingers halfway through while they jerked away whenever he jabbed deeper.

__

Once the three fingers could slide easily with no resistance, Atsumu pulled them out to give his cock the attention that it needed, stroking until it grew to its full length. He smeared the precum that was collected on the head, the tiniest gasps slipping from his lips, hips canting forward to meet against his loosely formed fist. 

__

“Wonder if yer gonna wake up when I put it in,” Atsumu said through his groans, imagination going wild: Kita’s brown eyes blinking groggily at him before they rolled to the back of his head, full-blown pleasure finally hitting his senses. He wouldn’t even have the energy to ask what’s happening as Atsumu continued to fuck him, giving Kita his answer by driving him closer to his climax. “Yer gonna be a whimpering mess, and yer smart brain won’t even have time to catch up on what’s goin’ on.” 

__

Atsumu rolled the condom on and lined himself with Kita’s entrance, pushing his cock in with a treacherously slow pace that has him biting his lips, wanting nothing more than to slam into the familiar heat. _But it’s fun to see how far I can push this_ , Atsumu thought to himself, observing the way Kita’s face scrunched as he took every inch of his dick, _to see the possibilities of how this will play out_. Whimpers resonated against the bleak walls as Kita’s body writhed, back arching up when Atsumu bottomed out, his dick fully hard now. Kita’s breath was racing again, chest heaving up and down, his face flushed pink with sweat forming near his forehead.

__

And what a sight Kita was: looking wrecked in his sleep, yet astonishingly alluring with all the sweat and flush mixing on his face. His hair was matted and spread all over, yet the dim lighting reflected onto them seemed to crown a halo on top of his head, “Beautiful,” Atsumu whispered, tone suddenly changing into one of tenderness. Atsumu brought one hand up to caress Kita’s jaw, and the tender action made his heart swell with affection; burning the longing inside. “God, I’ve missed ya so much.” Atsumu chuckled to himself, lips stretching into a smile as he started to toy with Kita’s body.

__

“ _Ah, haaah_ ,” Kita sobbed, head craning up to give easier access for Atsumu to suck bruises on his neck, maroon hickeys forming on his skin. Atsumu’s hips moved in small, little nudges while he flickered the nubs of Kita’s nipples, the tip looking swollen when he pulled them away. _He might need to cover them up tomorrow_ , Atsumu gleefully thought, vividly visualizing the look of grimace on Kita’s face as he applied bandaids over them. But what lies tomorrow was quickly swept away with Kita’s whimpers, his every breath pushed out of his lungs as his body rocked along with Atsumu’s thrust.

__

He pumped Kita’s cock too, not long after he’s satisfied with the pink swell of his nips. Expert hands flicking up and down, dragging from the tip and down to the base, playing with his balls once in a while, as Kita’s insides tightened deliciously around his cock. Pleasure shot all over Atsumu’s body that an unrestrained moan managed to leave his lips, numbing his mind for a moment that he’d almost miss the vulnerable, yet obscene call of his name.

__

“ _Aah, hnng_ , ‘Tsum– ‘Tsumu. Atsumu!” Kita gasped, voice louder than his previous moans, yet his eyes were still screwed shut; still deep in sleep. Atsumu immediately stopped his thrusts– which had gone faster without him even realizing it, too lost in his bliss –when he’d heard them, eyes bulging out in shock. But as soon as he registered what they were– that Kita moaned his name in _his_ sleep, that _his_ body’s automatic reaction was to cry his name –, it became the final push that urged Atsumu to follow his pleasure and drag Kita along with him.

__

The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard, and Atsumu deliberately aimed his thrusts to Kita’s prostate, determined to wake him up from the pleasure alone. “Shin, _ah, fuck_. Do ya know that I’m fuckin’ ya right now?” Atsumu questioned, letting the breathlessness and neediness of his voice stir Kita awake, “Does your body, your hole, _hng, fuck_ , recognize my dick? Even when yer still asleep? Yer such a cockslut for my dick, ain’tcha?” 

__

Kita moaned, back arching from the bed when a particularly strong thrust hit his sweet spot. What followed was unfolded slowly, as if time willfully ceased to a stop to let Atsumu take in every minuscule detail: long eyelashes flickering delicately, before the shutters were drawn and dazed brown eyes met his blown honey ones, disoriented. But another well-aimed thrust has Kita reeling, mind scrambling for purchase as he was pushed from sleep to pleasure in a whiplash. No words could be strung in his hazy mind, and Kita’s only welcome for Atsumu’s return, for _this_ , were gasps after gasps that never seemed to end.

__

“ _Hah_ , look who finally decided to wake up,” Atsumu taunted, lips pulled into a smirk as he saw the way Kita’s eyes crossed in pleasure, “How’d ya sleep? Didja’ dream about me? ‘Bout my cock fucking you in it?” 

__

Kita screamed when Atsumu’s hand finally returned to his dick, the pleasure that he felt doubling as he’s driven closer to the edge. “ _Ah, hngg_ , yes, yes!” Kita cried out, the overwhelming desire pushing him to reach for Atsumu’s shoulders, nails leaving red claw marks as he sunk them deeply, “Dreamed of ya wrecking me like this, fuck, makin’ good on yer promise to me. Ya feel so damn big inside of me, ‘Tsumu– _haah_. So good!” 

__

The admission was even hotter than Atsumu visualized, and knowing that Kita dreamed about him gave a power trip that was stronger than setting a low receive; fueling the growth of his ego even further. His thrusts turned even sloppier now, with Kita’s legs resting at his hips as he caged him impossibly closer; sinking further and _deeper_ , with the sole pursuit of both of their pleasure.

__

“Come from my cock, then,” Atsumu panted, the hand that stroked Kita’s dick growing quicker, precum sloshing between his fingertips. All that Kita could do was moan, tears trailing from his eyes, his head thrown back as his climax neared, ready to burst any moment, “ _Fuuuck, yes_ , come now, Shin. _Now!_ ”

__

To Kita, it felt like the building heat inside of him finally exploded, blinding his vision white; ecstasy overtaking him and leaving him no choice but to feel every wave of it. “ _Aaah_ , ‘Tsumu, I’m gonna–!” Kita’s words were cut by his scream, eyes tightening shut as ropes of white come splattered all over his abdomen, all the way up to his chin. He continued to cry as his cock didn’t stop spurting, letting Atsumu milk him empty, his hole clenched impossibly tighter around his dick now. Atsumu didn’t fight against the powerful pleasure as he let Kita push him over the edge as well.

__

“Fuck, yer so tight. Gonna come. Comin’. Shin. _Shin!_ ” Atsumu’s hips stuttered as the coil inside of him snapped, as he came inside of the condom, hips slotted deeply in Kita’s hole. Kita, now coming down from his own high, purposely squeezed around Atsumu’s dick until his boyfriend winced from overstimulation, and he weakly pulled his leg away to allow him to pull out.

__

Atsumu made a quick move to dispose of the condom before he returned to the bed, Kita’s naked and sweaty body waiting for their post-sex cuddle. Even in his breathlessness, Kita could still smile up to him in that stupidly fond, sweetly tender way that made flowers bloom in his heart, joy tingling in them.

__

“I’m home,” Atsumu said, sliding next to Kita’s side, his left hand propping his upper body up, “How was that for you?” The genuineness in his question made Kita’s heart feel the exact same way, aching delightfully when the fact that Atsumu’s _home_ finally dawned into his mind.

__

“Amazing,” Kita replied, the single word carrying out what he truly felt about their sex, “Thank ya for trusting my words, ‘Tsumu. And how do ya feel?” 

__

Atsumu grinned, and even before his lips opened, Kita knew they were going to be something cheesy. “Happy, like I’ve had the best sex of my life with the person that I love so much,” Atsumu said in one go, and knowing that his boyfriend always meant his every word caused Kita’s heart to flutter with joy, eyes widening in awe for a split second, “I’ve missed ya so much, Shin. Sorry that I can’t come any sooner.” 

__

Kita opened his arms for him, and that was Atsumu’s cue to lay his head on his chest. He could hear Kita’s heartbeat against his ear, growing steadier by each passing minute, and Atsumu let himself melt into their embrace; finally, blissfully feeling the longing lift from his heart. “Sorry I can’t do so as well, but now we’re here; you’re home. That’s all that matters.”

__

_Yes. Yes, it does_. Atsumu allowed himself to sink into the comfort of Kita’s lithe fingers as he combed through his blonde hair, and he thought to himself that _this is all that matters._

__

Just when he was about to fall asleep, the silence that covered the room was quickly broken by Kita’s voice, thoughtful and distant in his ear. “But if we’re gonna do that again, I suggest ya skip the condom.” He’d casually said.

__

And, _well_ , who could blame Atsumu when his dick jerked awake again.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Come talk (chill talk, screaming talk, crying talk, whatever) to me on **Twitter** : @onigirikita


End file.
